Siblings
by geek179
Summary: It's just a normal day at the cave when all of a sudden Robin comes in. With a kid? Who he claims as his brother? And there are more of these batkids at an unknown location? That's just swell... No OCs


**I dunno it just kinda hit me… Warning: Waltermis and Supermartain hinted at. Sorry if you don't like it but it's easier to keep people canon that way. Sorry if Robin's a little OOC. So every batkid is adopted and they are all using hero names that they use at one point or another if you don't know that. No OCs were used in the making of this fic…**

"Artie! Artie!"

The blond girl sighed from her place on the couch while cleaning off her bow. Her jean jacket riding up when she stretched her arms showing the stomach that her cammie didn't cover. "Shouldn't you be annoying someone else?"

The speedster shook his head as he plopped onto the couch with an arm over Artemis's shoulder. "Miss M threw me out of the kitchen. Said she was making me a surprise with Conner." Artemis shook her head at his cluelessness while choosing a rather sharp arrow form the quiver next to her. "I hope its brownies. With chocolate chips. A lot of chocolate chips. A really big tub of chocolate chips." He paused as if in a trance, but was out of it pretty fast. "So I have nothing to do, and now you got me all to your- OW! What the heck?"

The ginger quickly retracted his hand and held the bleeding wound to his chest as he stood. "First, don't touch me, Baywatch, and second are you really that stupid?"

The idiot in question didn't seem to be listening, however. "I think you hit an artery! Oh God, it won't stop bleeding! What if it's infected? What if I die? What if-"

He was cut off by Kaldur coming up from the pool, and he speeded over for a second opinion. "Does this look infected Kal? Because I think it does. If I die will you guys still have the team? Oh poor uncle B! What will the world do without the Wall-man?"

Kaldur, looking a bit lost at what to do with his face full of bleeding Wally, was saved by the arrival of M'gann.

"Do you know where we put the fire extinguisher last time?" The Martian girl asked with a slight blush to her greenish cheeks.

Kaldur gently grabbed Wally's bloody hand, carful to hold the wrist where there wasn't any blood, and put into the speedster's non-injured one while taking a step back. "Did we not leave it in the kitchen like we said we would after your last incident?"

M'gann slapped a hand to her head comically. "Hello, Megan! Of course!"

After the Martian had flown back to hopefully save the burning kitchen, Kaldur looked down at the two left in the room.

"Kidflash, why is your hand bleeding?"

"Ask her," Wally said with a pout. "She stabbed me! She took an arrow and stabbed me through the hand! I'm prob-"

"It already started healing you moron! And it's not like you didn't provoke me!"

"Oh so being friendly is a bad thing? Don't know what it's like to have friends, Artie?"

Kaldur rubbed his temples and snuck away from the bickering, maybe they needed help in the kitchen?

"I have more friends than you, Kididiot!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Bet you don't!"

"Well, then you're an idiot."

"Not as big of an idiot as you!"

"Well, you're the king of the idiots!"

"Well, no one cares about you!"

"Wanna say that to my face, West?

"I just did, Blondie!"

Conner poked his head out of the kitchen with his hands over his ears. "Stop." Then he shut the door more fully.

The two looked up from how close they had gotten to each other's faces and immediately blushed and backed up a couple feet.

"I-I'm just gonna go… and ya know… clean up my hand…" Wally muttered before speeding away.

The archer sighed. "Yeah…" She flopped onto her back on the couch and put her arms behind her head.

Twenty minutes later her musing was interrupted.

_Robin B-01, Bat 09_

"-the Hell are we here Gr- Robin!" A loud conversation seemed to have been in the middle of happening when they Zeta'd in.

The team mates from the kitchen hurried to the sitting room where their archer was currently sitting in disbelief staring at their ninja and a little boy who was being carried.

"Artemis, do you know wh-"

"Cause, little D, if I let you stay any longer then the house would be in shambles and the three of you would be in the ER before ten minutes were up." Robin said, interrupting Kaldur.

The small boy then looked up at the residents of the cave. His costume was similar to Robin's but it seemed to have a hood on the cape and very heavy looking combat boots, plus the fact it had to be a lot smaller considering how small the little boy was.

"Oh you must be that team that Robin won't shut up about." The child said with a stare that had to come from the bat glare, as it had been dubbed, itself. The mini-Robin seemed to have that particular bat-skill down to a T.

"Be nice!" Robin scolded and the demonic child turned his head slightly to look at the taller boy who was holding him.

"You told me I should be honest," the team could tell the stress put on that word heavy with sarcasm." I'm merely pointing out a fact, Gr- Robin."

"I also said to be nice," Robin added with a smirk while shifting his weight awkwardly to his right foot, closer to the side holding the boy.

M'gann seemed to decide that the little ebony haired child was too cute to be really a threat and came closer to him. "Hi, I'm M'gann M'ozz but my earth name is-"

"Megan Morse. You go to Happy Harbor high school and you are a Martian. This gives you the power to shape shift and have telepathy and telekinesis, among other things. You set the smoke alarms off 87 times in the past month alone. Sixty-four of these instances have resulted in a small fire. It has yet to be decided whether you and the Kryptionan are or aren't in a relationship." M'gann seemed ready to burst into tears about the fire alarm jab and buried her face in Conner's chest, confirming that, yes, apparently the batcomputer needed updating. Wally seemed oblivious to their relationship and decided to glare at the kid. The child's glare hardened as he turned his head back to Robin. "Now let me down, this is demining."

The team's mouths were practically on the ground and Robin couldn't help letting out a small cackle as he let the boy down, ruffling his hair once he got to the ground. "That's it, no more late night bat computer reading for you."

"Don't touch me!" The child snapped after letting the hair-ruffling go on for another couple seconds.

Wally, of course, was the first one to bring up the elephant in the room. "Um, dude? What's with the kid?"

Robin put a hand on the kid's shoulder. "This is my youngest brother."

The team stood in silence for a moment until Artemis kindly found the key word. "Youngest?"

Robin squeezed a little harder. "Yup and I had to take ummm…" he paused looking down at the child who met his gaze and nodded. "Nightwing here to get him away from Red Robin and Red Hood because it was getting really violent. Knives and biting and I swear Hood had a gun and was about to pull it on someone." The ninja shuddered. "The Batcave really is getting too crowded."

"Wait, wait, let me get this straight, there are more of you?" Conner asked confused.

"Obviously," The boy, Nightwing, answered in a condescending tone while shrugging out of his 'brother's' grip. He didn't leave Robin's side, though.

"Robin," Kaldur started while Nightwing decided the conversation wasn't worth his time and sat on the floor playing with a rather sharp knife that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "Why is it that we were not informed of your brothers? Surely, they could help out the team?"

"Heh heh, well, I'm kind of the only batkid out right now," Robin said rubbing his neck awkwardly as he tried to explain his family dilemmas without giving up their identities. "Hood and Wing," he nodded toward the boy on the floor who ignored him. "Kind of went against Batman's direct orders on a mission and there were some consequences that didn't make Batman too pleased, so their off for an undecided amount of time. My other brother, Red Robin, accidently crashed one off the Batmobiles and has been cleaning that batcave for weeks to pay it off and my sister-"

"Whoa, back up dude," Wally shouted while holding up his hands, one lacking an expected amount of blood. "Sister?"

"Sisters," The child corrected from the floor.

M'gann giggled happily from the confines of Conner's arms, seemingly over her fear of Nightwing. "Why don't they come then? Artemis and I could have some girl bonding time with them!" Artemis crossed her arms and snorted to show her appreciation of 'girl bonding time.'

"Sorry Miss. M, but as I said I'm the only batkid out right now. My oldest sister, Batgirl, is grounded because she hacked into the pentagon a little while ago and got caught," Robin shock his head and muttered "Amateur" before continuing. "My other two sisters, Black Bat and Spoiler, are letting their grades slip and they aren't allowed back onto the streets until those are up again."

"Oh," M'gann said, deflating.

"Wait, guys I think we're missing a key point here," everyone looked towards Wally. "Are your sister's hot?"

They chose to ignore his comment. "How long will your brother be staying, Robin?" Kaldur asked kindly.

"No, seriously guys. On a scale of one to ten, what would they be?"

"Welll, it's been about ten minutes so I'm betting Hood will have cooled down enough, so we can head out now." Robin reached out a hand as if to take the boy's, but he shrugged it off and headed for the Zeta beam in front of Robin.

_Bat 09_

Robin felt a smirk flit across his face. "later. I hope this has been whelming." And he let the tube take him away with his eerie cackle.

_Robin B-01_

"I bet Gotham girls are hot," Wally concluded. No one could figure out why this made Artemis blush.

"Was anyone aware that Robin had… siblings?" kaldur asked.

Conner shrugged. "Batman sure has a lot of kids."

Artemis laughed. "He could be like Bruce Wayne, who's adopted about a billion kids."

"Maybe Batman is Bruce Wayne…" Everyone burst out laughing at that impossibility.


End file.
